Chinese patent application CN200920001857.X discloses an receptacle, which comprises: an body, a rear part of which is formed with an accommodating cavity, and a front part of which protrudes forwardly to form a tongue; a plurality of terminals which comprise an upper row of terminals and a lower row of terminals respectively mounted to an upper side and a lower side of the tongue, each terminal has a mating portion, a soldering portion, and a bent portion connected between the mating portion and the soldering portion, the mating portions of the up row of terminals and the mating portions of the lower row of terminals are mounted to the upper side and the lower side of the tongue, respectively, the soldering portions of each row of terminals extend out from an underside of the rear part of the body and are arranged as two rows (i.e. a front row and a rear row); an outer cage which is mounted to an outer periphery of the body; and two positioning modules which are mounted in the accommodating cavity of the body and cover outer peripheries of the bent portions of the plurality of terminals, which can effectively prevent the bent portions of the terminals from being bent and contacting with each other to cause a short circuit failure when subjected to an external force.
When this receptacle in the prior art is mated with another mating electrical connector, an engagement is maintained by that a plurality of leaf springs extending inwardly from the outer cage of this receptacle latch on an outer cage of the mating electrical connector. An engagement force between these two electrical connectors is limited, accidental disengagement easily occurs in a large vibration environment (such as an automobile or motion machinery). Therefore, it is necessary to improve the engagement structure of the electrical connector in the prior art.